Blog użytkownika:Nikusia212/...Dni do szczęścia
Okej okej, troche zrobiłam sobie wakacje. Ale musiałam od wszystkiego odpocząć, jest tu jeszcze ktoś kto mnie lubi? Chciałam poinformować że ewoluowałam i jestem także na Wattpadzie, choć jeszcze nie pisuję tam często. Nazywam się Niezapominajka212 A teraz do rzeczy �� 1 Najgorszy początek. - Wstałaś już Marinette? - Doszedł do mnie stłumiony głos mamy. - Tak... Tak... Ja już, ymm - Pośpiesz się! Jest już 7:50. - Że co?! - Wrzasnęłam po czym spadłam z krzesła. Wczorajszego wieczoru musiałam być tak wycieńczona po wycieczce, że zasnęłam odrazu siadając na krześle. No, zaraz po włączeniu komputera i dokładnym obejrzeniu nowych zdjęc Adriena. Czasem sama nie mogę w to uwierzyć jak można się tak zatracić w zdjęciach. Jednak można i to właśnie robiłam przez 2 godziny wczorajszej, a właściwie już dzisiejszej nocy. Po upadku z krzesła uderzyłąm głową w biórko, syknęłam z bólu, po czym szykbo wstałam pocierając jeszcze bolące miejsce. Z "prędkością światła" ubrałam bieliznę i szare spodnie. Sięgnęłam po najbliżej leżącą koszulkę i wpakowałam szczotkę do włosów do torby. Schodząc ze schodów omal znowu się nie przewróciłam, bo zakładałam w pośpiechu bluzkę. Pożegnałam się z rodzicami i pobiegłam do szkoły. Na miejscu wszyscy rozmawiali o wycieczce. Dla nich była soper, cudowna i wspaniała, natomiast dla mnie to był koszmar w czystej postaci. - Hej Marinette! - Przywitała mnie przyjaciółka. - Czemu wczoraj odrazu uciekłaś? Nie podobała ci się jazda z Adrienem? - Podobałaby mi się, gdybym z nim siedziała. - Jak to... - Jedno słowo. CHLOE... - Mogłam się domyślić. Może na rekompesatę pójdziesz ze mną i Ninem do kina? - Myślę przez chwilę nad jej propozycją, ale ostatecznie odmawiam. - Wybacz ale dam wam wolną chwlię, jakoś nie mam ochoty patrzeć jak się migdalicie... - My się wcale nie... - Tak tak jaaasne. - Zaczynamy chichotać i ruszamy w stronę sali. Uwielbiam Alyę, dlatego czasem ciężko jest mi się pogodzić z myślą, że ma chłopaka. Teraz mniej spędza czasu ze mną, a więcej z nim. Ale wiem, że bardzo jej na nim zależy i, że gdybym powiedziała jej to co myślę wybrałaby naszą przyjaźń. Ale ja wybieram jej dobro i szczęście. Rozeszłyśmy się, kiedy nagle dostałam SMS'a. Sięgnęłam po telefon i odblokowałam go kodem: "9282" Od: Tata Marinette wracaj szybko... Nagle zderzyłam się z kimś. Telefon wypadł mi z dłoni na asfalt tłukąc szkło wyświetlacza. - Na super. - Pomyślałam. - Przepraszam, powinnam patrzeć przed siebie. - Cicho powiedziałam ze schyloną głową. - To najgorszy początek adwentu jaki w życiu miałam... - Spokojnie. - Czyżby to był ten chłopak? - Raczej ja powinienen uważać. Tak się składa, że to nie ja zostałem poszkodowany, tylko... - Schyliłam się po telefon. Tak, to był Adrien. Podniosłam głowę i uderzyłam w niego. To wszystko trwało sekundy. - Przypraszam. - Zaśmiał się. A ja leciutko uśmiechnęłam. W jednej chwili poczułam motyle w brzuchu a w następnej gorycz. Niszczę wszystko co spotkam na swojej drodze. Ugh. Podniósł mój telefon, a ja podziękowałam. - Przepraszam cię za wczoraj... - Zaczął, a ja nieśmiałym uśmiechem postanowiłam zatuszować niesmak na wspomnienie o Chloe. - Wiem, że miałem z tobą siedzieć, no ale znasz ją... - Lekkim ruchem głowy wskazał na córkę burmistrza. - Może, żeby ci zrekompensować najgorsze miejsce w busie, zaproszę cię do kina, albo na kręgle... Albo nie! Wczoraj otworzyli lodowisko. Pójdziesz ze mną? - Stałam jak wryta. Adrien Agreste, ten słynny model, najmilszy chłopak jakiego znam, zaprosił mnie na łyżwy. Dobra Marinette, tylko tego nie spartol... - Może uda mi się naprawić ten twój najgorszy początek. - Zachichotałam nerwowo. - Już gorzej być nie może... - Bełkotałam wyłamując sobie palce. - Aaa... Ale nie jeździć umiem łyżwach na... - Nauczę cię. - Zaśmiał się. - To się widzimy. Muszę lecieć, pa ! 2 Ten dzień ma jeszcze szansę... Stałam jeszcze osłupiała kilka minut. Nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić... Czy właśnie to cię stało? Nie wierzę! A jednak... - Boże w co ja się ubiorę... A jak się zbłaśnię? A jak przypadkowo go opluję jak będę mówić? Albo jak ktoś przejedzie mi po ręce łyżwą i będę musiała jechać do szpitala, nie chyba zrezygnuję... NIE! Taka szansa się już nie powtórzy... W otępieniu biłam się z myślami, kiedy ludzie mijali mnie na ulicy. Po chwili odezwał się mój roztrzaskany telefon. Z zażenowaniem popatrzyłam na rozbity ekran. Dzwonił tata, postanowiłam nie odbierać, ponieważ do domu miałam już niedaleko, więc pobiegłam. W czasie sprintu uświadomiłam sobie, że mam bardzo słabą kondycję. Nagle, tuż przy klatce schodowej usłyszałam dźwięk SMS'a. -Co znowu? - Zapytałam w myślach i wyciągnęłam telefo. Adrien: Hej, to widzimy się dzisiaj wieczorem? Zaczęłam szybko odpisywać: Tak, oczywiście ;) Schowałam telefon i zaczęłam jak najszybciej biec schodami. Otworzyłam drzwi szybkim ruchem, przez co przestraszyłam rodziców. Znowu dostałam widaomość. Cudem powstrzymywałam się od jej odczytania. - No wreszcie wróciłaś kochanie, przewitała mnie mama. - W jej głosie było coś dziwnego, czego nie mogłam rozszyfrować. Podszedł też tata i ostrożnie zaczął mówić. - Widzisz... Dostaliśmy dzisiaj telefon od wójka Chenga... - Zachorował, to bardzo poważne - kontynuowała mama. - Postanowiliśmy, że pojedziemy do niego i pomożemy mu wyzdrowieć... - My? - Zapytałam niepewnie. - Ja i mama. Ty nie możesz zarywać szkoły... - Ale kiedy? - Na moje ptanie popatrzyli na siebie i spowrotem na mnie. - Jutro. - A... A na jak długo? - To zależy od jego stanu, na conajmniej dwa tygodnie. - Czyli nie będziecie na wigili?! - Niestety, ale rozmawialiśmy o tym z rodzicami Alyi i zapraszają cię do siebie. Zabrakło mi słów. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Po prostu wstałam, zgarnęłam płaszcz i wyszłam. Co miałam zrobić? To będzie pierwsza wigilia którą spędzę sama, bez rodziców. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Usiadłam na ławce by otrzeć łzy i wtedy zobaczyłam. Adrien siedział trzy ławki obok. Co on tam robi? - Zwariowałam. - Myślałam idąc w kierunku blondyna. Widać było, że czymś się martwił. Przywitałam się. - O hej. Nie zauważyłem kiedy podchodziłaś. - Popatrzył na mnie i utkwił wzrok w moich oczach. Chyba zobaczył, że płakałam. Nie. Zaczął otwierać usta by coś powiedzieć ale wtedy ja zapytałam. - Coś się stało? - Nie, nic. - No przecież widzę. - Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. "W co ja gram?" myślałam, "kogo udaję?" - Ehhh... Masz czasem wrażenie, że kiedy wszyscy razem spędzają czas ty czujesz się najbardziej opuszczona, samotna? - Przelotnie spojrzał na mnie. - Nie słuchaj mnie, pletę głupoty. - Nie, wcale nie. Uwierz mi, że to co mówiłeś jest prawdziwe i właściwie to samo czuję teraz. - Pochyliłam głowę i lekko obróciłam ją w lewo,by nie mógł zobaczyć łez w moich oczach. Zacisnęłam wargę i uspokoiłam się nieco. Powróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Naszą ciszę przerwał jego telefon. Nie odebrał. - Muszę wracać, to widzimy się wieczorem. - Przepraszam... Nie mogę dzisiaj... Jutro? - Okej, przyjdę o 18. - Uśmiechnął się i pożegnał. Na chwilę poczułam jakby wszystkie problemy zniknęły, ale teraz to wszystko wróciło. W końcu będę musiała stawić yemu czoło. *** Rodzice wyjeżdżali z samego rana. - Będę tęsknić. - Przytuliłam ich. - Dasz sobie radę, słońce. - Uśmiechnął się tata. Wsiedli do taksówki i pojechali prosto na lotnisko. A ja zostałam sama. Mam już 16 lat, powinnam spokojnie dać sobie radę. Podobno sąsiadka ma do mnie codziennie zaglądać. Jakoś dam sobie radę. 3 Wyczekiwany moment -Tikki! - Szukałam swojego kwami. - Tu jestem. - Doszedł do mnie stłumiony przez stertę ubrań pisk. Podleciała do mnie. - Spokojnie Mari, nie denerwuj się, bo z łyżw będą nici. - Przytuliła się do mojego policzka. - Dziękuję, że jesteś. - Ucałowałam ją w czółko. - A teraz pomóż mi się ubrać. - Wyszczerzyłam się błagalnie. - Eh, no dobrze. Może to? - Wskazała na najdalszy koniec szafy. Był tam mój krótki szeroki płaszczyk. Był ciemnoszary z różowwmi obszyciami. - Jesteś pewna? - Popatrzyłam na niego z grymasem. - Przecież to mój stary nieudany projekt... - Jak to nieudany? Przecież jest śliczny. - Raz miałam go na sobie, ale wtedy Chloe mnie wyśmiała przed wszystkimi więc postanowiłam, że nigdy go nie założę... Tak samo jak resztę moich projektów. - Oh Mari. Przecież znasz Chloe. Powinnaś się cieszyć, że masz coś czego ona nie ma. Ubieraj to i nie marudź, bo Adrien już idzie. - Co?! Skąd wiesz? - Widziałam go przez okno. - Zaśmiała się. - No już, szybko. Ubrałam czarne getry i fioletowy sweterek. A na to szybko zarzuciłam płaszcz i usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Zbiegłam ze schodów uderzając przypadkowo w ścianę, co spowodowało, że z półki spadła nasza rodzinna fotografia. Szybka roztłukła się. Kolejna rzecz w tym tygodniu. Podniosłam ramkę i otworzyłam drzwi. - Hej. - Przywitał się blondyn. - Hej, hej. Ymmm już idę, poczekaj sekundę. - Położyłam zdjęcie na stoliku i zgarnęłam rękawiczki, id szalik. - Jestem gotowa. - Uśmiechnęłam się i zamknęłam drzwi. Przez chwile szliśmy w ciszy, kiedy on postanowił ją przerwać. - Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz. - Dz... Dziękuję. To jest takie byle co. Uszyte z nudów... - Schyliłam głowę rumieniąc się. - Ty to zrobiłaś? Wow. - Dzięki. - Zasłoniłam grzywką oczy. Gdy dotarliśmy na lodowisko wyporzyczyłam łyżwy i chciałam zapłacić, jednak Adrien powstrzymał mnie i sam zafundował nam wejście. Ubrałam łyżwy i ciasno zasznurowałam. - Dlaczego ja ubrałam te machiny śmierci? - Pytałam się w myślach. Właśnie wchodziłam na lód i już się poślizgnęłam. Na szczęście stałam tuż przy bandzie więc udało mi się nie przewrócić. - Co taka przytulona do barierki? Chodź. - Adrien wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. - Jeszcze czego. - Zaśmiałam się. - Lubię swoje życie. - Przytulona do bandy powolutku dreptałam wokoło lodowiska. - No nie daj się prosić. - Stanął naprzeciwko mnie. - Daj ręce. - No dobrze, ale będziesz odpowiedzialny za zaszkodzenie mojemu zdrowiu lub życiu. - Położyłam swoje dłonie na jego i mimo, że oboje mieliśmy na sobie rękawiczki czułam ciepło w jego uchwycie. Odciągnął mnie od barierki i powoli prowadził. On jechał tyłem uważnie mnie obserwując, ja natomiast przykleiłam wzrok do podłoża. - Lekko ugnij kolana i patrz przed siebie,a nie tylko na lód. Musisz mówić mi gdzie mam jechać. - Uważaj! - Krzyknęłam podnosząc wzrok. Ale było za późno wjechał w osobę za sobą co spowodowało jej i nasz upadek. Zaczeliśmy się śmiać, dopóki nie rozpoznaliśmy głosu ofiary naszej nieuważnej jazdy. Tak, to była Chloe. - Ty głupia niezdaro! - Krzyknęła na mnie kiedy Sabrina pomogła jej wstać. - Takim zdzirom jak ty powinni zakazać pojawiać się publicznie. Postanowiłam zignorować jej uwagi i spróbowałam wstać, niestety nie byłam jeszcze wprawiona i przewróciłam się ponownie. Zaczęły się śmiać. Schyliłam głowę, zasłaniając grzywką twarz. - Pomogę ci. - Adrien uśmiechnął się i podał mi rękę. Przyjęłam pomoc i po chwili stałam już na obu nogach. - Adrienku co ty tu robisz? - Postanowiłem pojeździć na łyżwach z Marinette. - Co? Z tą pokraką? - Wyśmiała mnie po czym popchnęła. Na szczęście Adrien chwycił mnie, tylko że to było coś innego. Trzymał mnie jak tancerz swoją partnerkę, nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Niby trwało to kilka sekund, ale dla mnie to była wieczność. Chloe fuknęła i odjechała. Cały wieczór był cudowny gdyby nie Chloe która w każdym momencie wysyłała buziaczki i podcinała mnie. Tak, zaliczyłam sporo upadków, ale za każdym razem był ze mną Adrien, który pomagał mi wstać. Tercja dobiega końca, prosimy o opuszczenie lodowiska. Usłyszeliśmy komunikat z głośnika i ruszyliśmy w kierunku wyjścia. Usiedliśmy na ławce i zaczeliśmy ściągać łyżwy, kiedy podeszła do nas córka burmistrza. Podniosłam na nią wzrok. - Co się gapisz? Nie do ciebie przyszłam. - Napuszyła się blondynka. - Adrienku kochachanie... Może pójdziesz teraz ze mną do restauracji na jakąś kolację, co? Nie będziesz się włóczył z tą sz... - Nie kończ. - Szepnęłam. Ale usłyszał mnie tylko on. - ...matą. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - Adrien nerwowo wstał. - Jak możesz tak ją wyzywać? - Adrien nie muszisz. - Powiedziałam cicho. - Dobra dobra, wyzywać mogę kiedy chcę. Idziesz? - Nie. Następnym razem licz się ze słowami. - Chloe odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, a blondyn usiadł obok mnie. - W porządku? - Tak. - W takim razie może pójdziemy na lody? - W zimie? Zwariowałeś. - Zaśmiałam się. - Czemu nie? Nie daj się prosić. - No dobrze. - To daj mi swoje łyżwy, ja je oddam, a później pójdziemy gdzieś. - Uśmiechnął się i zabrał sprzęt do kasy. A ja zostałam na miejscu. Kiedy chłopak wrócił ruszyliśmy w kierunku galerii handlowej. 4 Dziwne spotkanie. Obudziłam się w niedzielny poranek z uśmiechem na twarzy. To był piękny dzień. Słońce rozjaśniało mój pokój zakradając się przez szyby w oknach. Minął już tydzień grudnia, ale pogoda tego dnia wskazywała na zupełnie inną porę roku niż zima. Wstałam dwie minuty przed budzikiem, bo nie mogłam się doczekać kolejnego dnia. Czułam jakby zła passa pecha wreszcie się ode mnie odwróciła. Owszem wczoraj nie było idealnie, Chloe z jednej strony coś psuła, ale z drugiej Adrien mnie bronił. Czułam przez moment, że nawet mógłby odwzajemnić moje uczucia. W domu było czysto, tak samo jak w piekarni, zakupy były zrobione i pieniądze na czarną godzinę schowane na tył ramki z rodzinnym zdjęciem, którą dzień wcześniej rozbiłam. Tak, wbiegając prosto w ścianę. Kiedy już ugotowałam obiad postanowiłam wyjść i się przejść, w końcu był taki śliczny dzień. Wyciągnęłam telefon i wysłałam SMS'a do Adriena. Hej,dziękuję za wczorajszy wieczór, bardzo dobrze się bawiłam ;) Później zatelefonowałam do rodziców by sprawdzić czy bezpiecznie dojechali na miejsce. Siedziałam na ławce po turecku i szkicowałam nowy projekt. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam kolory i rodzaje materiału który użyję do ubrania. Tym razem to była sukienka. Miała rozkloszowany dół i wąską górę na grubych ramionkach. Z uśmiechem popatrzyłam na moje dzieło, kiedy nagle ktoś wyrwał mi mój notes. - A co my tu mamy? - Sabrina zaczęła kartkować szkicownik. - Czyżby to twój pamiętnik? - Miała rację, z jednej strony prowadziłam szkicownik a z drugiej pamiętnik. Wrednie się uśmiechnęła. Nie było przy niej Chloe. - Sabrina, proszę oddaj mi to. Zaczęła się śmiać i wyrwała kilka kartek. Wstałam i próbowałam jej go odebrać. - Dzisiejszy wieczór był magiczny, niemal przez chwilę czułam jakby Adrien czuł to co ja... - Zaczęła się śmiać. - Nie wierzę, podkochujesz się w Adrienie. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Proszę nie czytaj tego, oddaj mi... - Chyba oszalałaś. - Przewinęła kartki do tyłu i znowu zaczęła czytać z ironią. - Czemu nie potrafię się przy nim wysłowić? Zawsze brakuje mi słów. Podoba mi się i chyba się w nim zakochałam. - Modliłam się w myślach żeby nie czytała dalej, były tam niewielkie fragmenty o Tikki, miraculum, biedronce i czarnym kocie. - Ciekawe co na to powie Chloe i twój wybranek. - Wyrwała stronę którą przed chwilą przeczytała, a resztę zaszytu wrzuciła do zaspy śniegu. - Żal mi ciebie, jesteś taka naiwna. - Zaśmiała się i odeszła. Przetarłam oczy i skierowałam się do miejsca gdzie został wyrzucony mój notes. Przykucnęłam i zaczęłam szukać zniszczonej zguby. - Czego tam szukasz? - Usłyszałam męski głos i nerwowo się odwróciłam. Niestety przez ten ruch się poślizgnęłam i zaczęłam spadać w jego stronę. Złapał mnie. - Wow, ledwo się znamy, a już na mnie lecisz. - Chciałbyś. Niestety te tanie teksciki na mnie nie działają. - Odparłam opryskliwie. - Oj co tak agresywnie. My się chyba nie znamy, jestem Matteo. - Wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. - Marinette. - Uścisnęłam niepewnie. - Miło mi. - Wyszczerzył zęby. -A mi nie. - Odrzekłam i spowrotem zaczęłam szukać notatnika. - To czego tam szukasz? - Nic co by cie interesowało. - Znalazłam i otrzepałam ze śniegu. - Do niczego. - Westchnęłam. Wstałam i ruszyłam w kierunku domu. - Cześć. - Pożegnałam się jeszcze z nieznajomym. Miałam wrażenie, że na tym jednym spotkaniu się nie skończy. 5 Prawidłowe przeczucia Niestety z mojego szkicownika zostały tylko szare plamy. Tak samo jak z pamiętnika. Cieszyłam się tylko z tego, że nikt nie przeczytał fragmentu o mojej tajemnicy. Ale bałam się iść do szkoły, wiedziałam, że te dwie mi nie odpuszczą i Adrien się dowie. Niestety, nie mogłam już tego powstrzymać. *** Kiedy przyszłam do szkoły starałam się ukrywać przed Chloe, ale i tak nie zdało się to na wiele. Tak czy siak pierwszy mieliśmy wf, a chodzimy do jednej klasy. Alya się rozchorowała, więc w sumie byłam sama. Kiedy czekaliśmy na naszą wuefistkę podeszła do mnie córeczka burmistrza. Kątem oka widziałam, że zajęty rozmową z Nino i Maxem Adrien obserwuje tą sytuację. - Marinette, hej. - To był najsztuczniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. - Czy poszłabyś może ze mną do łazienki? Źle się czuję. Nie bardzo wiedziałam co powiedzieć, ale powoli kiwnęłam głową na tak i wyszłam za nią. Przez całą drogę milczałyśmy, ale kiedy tylko zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, jej postawa się zupełnie zmieniła. Odepchnęła mnie do ściany i łokciem przygwoździła moją szyję, lekko mnie dusząc. - Myślałaś, że ci to ujdzie na sucho? Że będziesz się umawiała z moim chłopakiem i nie poniesiesz konsekwencji? O nie skarbie. I jeszcze podkochiwałaś się w nim od dawna... Nawet nie wiesz jaką mam ochotę pokazać jemu i wszystkim innym te wyrwane kartki, ale nie zrobię tego. Wiesz czemu? Sama się podłożysz, a jak ja ci coś zrobię to on cię obroni i będzie się nad tobą litował... Biedna, mała Marinette... Myśli, że ktoś ją pokochał, a tymczasem on ciśnie sobie z niej bekę za jej plecami. No niestety, taka jest prawda, rozmawiałam z nim. Aż szkoda, że tego nie słyszałaś; "ta idiotka serio myśli, że ja coś do niej czuję" - On taki nie jest. - Powiedziałam zachrypnięta, a ona puściła moją szyję i spoliczkowała mnie. - Tak ci się tylko wydaje, jest dokładnie taki jak ja. Możesz myśleć jak chcesz, ale ostrzegam to ty będziesz cierpieć. - Bo akurat się o mnie martwisz... - Oj głupia jesteś i nadal nie rozumiesz. Jeżeli jeszcze raz się do niego zbliżysz, zagadasz, spotkasz poznasz mój prawdziwy gniew. Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Nie wiedziałam co myśleć, może miała rację? Adrien nie jest taki jak myślę? Wstałam i ruszyłam w kierunku sali, nagle mój wzrok przykuł chłopak pukający do gabietu dyrektora. Miał ciemnobrązowe włosy i ciemne oczy, był przystojny i... I to był ten sam, którego spotkałam wczorajszego dnia. Jednak przeczucia mnie nie myliły i chyba mnie zauważył, bo uśmiechnął się do mnie. Z jego warg wyczytałam "cześć", pomachałam mu i wróciłam na salę. Kim on wogóle był? Wiedziałam tylko, że nazywa się Matteo i właściwie tylko tyle. Wyglądał na starszego ode mnie, może będzie tu chodził do szkoły? Wróciłam na lekcję i usłyszałam: - Marinette, spóźnienie. - Przepraszam. - Cicho powiedziałam i dołączyłam do reszty. Dzisiaj graliśmy w koszykówkę. Lekcja minęła szybko, tak samo jak pozostałe. Wyszłam ze szkoły i usłyszałam czyiś głos. - Marinette, zaczekaj! - To był ten nowy, Matteo. Zatrzymałam się i zaczekałam aż do mnie podbiegnie. - Co robisz dzisiaj? - Zapytał lekko zdyszany. - Chyba nic... - To może poszłabyś ze mną gdzieś? - Yh, nie znamy się. - No to poznamy, po to są randki, nie? Nie daj się prosić. - Zaraz zaraz, czy ja usłyszałam słowo randka? Nie, nie... Podoba mi się Adrien i tylko o nim myślę. - Posłuchaj. - Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę. - Mogę się z tobą spotkać, ale tak poprostu Nie chcę żebyś myślał, że to będzie coś więcej. - Masz chłopaka? - Nie. - To w czym problem? - Długo by tłumaczyć. - Zrobił kilka kroków w moją stronę tak, że czułam ciepło jego oddechu na swojej skórze. Popatrzyłam w jego oczy, jego usta były tak blisko, że wystarczyłby jeden niewielki ruch by złączyły się z moimi. - Zobaczysz, teraz myślisz, że nic z tego nie będzie i uważasz mnie za głupka, ale po tym spotkaniu będzie kolejne i kolejne. - Z każdym słowem mówił coraz wolniej i bardziej szarmancko. - Aż w końcu się we mnie zakochasz i nie będziesz już myślała o tym innym. - Marinette - Usłyszałam głos Adriena. - To widzimy się wieczorem. - Powiedział Markus i puścił mi oczko. - Hej. - Podszedł do mnie blondyn. - Kim był ten chłopak? - E... Wiesz nie wiem... Sama... - A ok, wydawało mi się, że się znacie. Odprowadzić cię? - A nie masz yyy... Dodatkowych lekcji... Czy coś? - Mam wolne przed świętami. To co, idziemy? - Tak, ymmm skoro chcesz. Szliśmy początkowo w milczeniu, nie za bardzo wiedziałam co mówić. Ale to było przyjemne milczenie, przez chwilę w mojej głowie krążyło wiele myśli. - Wiesz... Może nie powinieneś mnie odprowadzać... - Czemu? - No bo Chloe i ty... Ymm jakby to powiedzieć... Jesteście blisko, nawet bardzo i... Ona może mieć coś przeciwko temu. - Zaśmiał się. - Co ci przyszło do głowy, ja i Chloe? Wogóle od kiedy przejmujesz się Chloe? - Ymm... Tak jakoś... - Nie kłam. Byłaś dzisiaj rano z nią w łazience, czy ona ci coś powiedziała? Wróciłaś z zaczerwienionym policzkiem... - Wymieniłyśmy kilka zdań i... - Cokolwiek ci powiedziała to nie jest prawda. - Staliśmy już przy piekarni, chwycił mnie za ramiona i kazał patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. - Jeżeli coś ci powie zwróć się z tym do mnie, dobrze? Kiwnęłam powoli głową na tak i pożegnałam się z nim. 6 Randka? Do czego doszło? Myślałam idąc w stronę domu Alyi, żeby o wszystkim jej opowiedzieć. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce przywitała mnie jej mama i skierowała do jej pokoju. - Hej Marinette. - Powiedziała zachrypnięta Alya. Siedziała na łóżku pisząc coś na laptopie. - Hej, mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia. - Westchnęłam. - Siedaj. - Nawet na mnie nie patrzyła, tylko poklepała miejsce obok niej. - Ja też mam ci coś do powiedzenia. - Z kim tak piszesz? - Zapytałam nie mogąc wytrzymać z ciekawości. - Z Nino, właś nie się z nim pożegnałam. - Zamknęła komputer i odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Uuu, nie wiedziałam że z nim kręcisz. - Nie kręcę, tylko piszę. - Zarumieniła się. - Dobra może ty zacznij, co się dzieje? - Po pierwsze spotkałam się z Adrienem. - To wiem... - Było cudownie, ale... Chloe. - Co zrobiła ta franca? - Wczoraj spotkałam Sabrinę, szkicowałam wtedy w pamiętniku i ona wyrwała z niego kilka kartek, po tym jak przeczytała, że są o Adrienie... - W oczach gromadziły mi się łzy. - Pokazała je Chloe... - Spokojnie... - Nie mam już życia... Ona się na mnie zemści... Nie odpuści... - Jeżeli cokolwiek ci zrobi, pozna moją wściekłość. - Powiedziała hardo Alya i mnie przytuliła. - Chcesz zostać u mnie na noc? - Nie mam ubrań... - Nie raz chodziłaś w moich. - I jeszcze ta cholerna randka. - Przetarłam łzy. - Jaka randka? - W szkole jest jakiś nowy, nazywa się Matteo i jest ze starszej klasy... I chce się ze mną spotkać,a ja chyba nieświadomie się zgodziłam. - Wyłamywałam sobie palce. - To super, a ładny? - Alya, ty tylko o jednym. - Rzuciłam w nią poduszką. - Jest przystojny, nie powiem. - Zarumieniłam się. - Z pewnością NIEŚWIADOMIE się zgodziłaś. - Po tym sarkaźmie zachichotała. - No to idziesz na randkę, a później do mnie wracasz. - Alya... Może jutro. - Trzymam za słowo. Jutro widzimy się w szkole. *** Na rzekomą randkę postanowiłam ubrać się zwyczajnie, w końcu nie zależało mi jakoś specjalnie na romantycznej relacji z Matteo. Może zakomczy się miło, zaprzyjaźnimy się, ale nic więcej, przynajmniej z mojej strony. U brałam ciemne dżinsy i miętowy sweterek ze srerną nitką wszytą w włókna tkanimy. Uczesałam koczek i poprawiłam lekko poszkolny, już rozmazany makijaż. Wyglądałam nieźle, tak mi się wydawało. Przez chwilę przez głowę przeszła mi niepokojąca myśl. Władca Ciem nie dawał ostatnio znaku życia, co jeśli zaskoczy mnie dzisiaj? Zadzwonił dzwonek od drzwi, spokojnie podeszłam i otworzyłam. To był on, skąd wiedział gdzie mieszkam? Śledził mnie? - Ładnie wyglądasz. - Nie szczędził komplementów. - Gotowa? Ubierałam właśnie czarną kurtkę i stwierdziłam że jestem już gotowa. Pokiwałam głowoą potwierdzająco i wyszłam wraz z nim. Właściwie nie wiedziałam gdzie idziemy, początkowo milczeliśmy, ale później rozmowa się rozwinęła. Dowiedziałam się, że mieszkał wcześniej w Hiszpani, ale przeprowadził się z tatą w związku z jego sprawami biznesowymi. Jego rodzice się rozwiedli gdy miał 12 lat i od tego czasu mieszka z ojcem, a na wakacje jeździ do matki. Dużo podróżuje, ale myśli, że w Paryżu zostaną już na stałe. Bardzo mu się tu podoba i nie chciałby wyjeżdżać. - A co ci się tu w szczególności podoba? - Zapytałam szczerze ciekawa. - W szczególności ty. - Szturchnęłam go i zaczęłam się śmiać. - Mówiłam ci już na samym początku, spotkaliśmy się po przyjacielsku i niech tak zostanie. - Okej... Tak serio to podobają mi się tu wieczory, kiedy wszędzie światła gasną i widać tylko niewielkie światła latarni prowadzące do Wieży Eiffly która stoi dumnie patrząc na całą Francję sławiąc jej stolicę. Miasto miłości. - Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś takim romantykiem. - Zaśmiałam się. - Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Poszliśmy do kina. Oglądaliśmy wspaniały film, który bardzo mi się spodobał. Momentami widziałam niewielkie gesty Matteo, kiedy próbował mnie objąć, albo ułożyć swoją dłoń na moją, ale spostrzegłszy,że patrzę na niego cofał się. Później odprowadził mnie dłuższą drogą pod sam dom. Szliśmy prowadząc rozmowę, tak jakbyśmy się od dawna przyjaźnili. Naprawdę go polubiłam, ale nie sądzę żebym darzyła go większym uczuciem. - Dziękuję za miły wieczór. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - A ja za towarzystwo, dobranoc. - Ucałował mnie w policzek przez co zarumieniłam się. - Pa - Po pożegnaniu weszłam do domu. Nie wiem czemu ale uśmiech nie schodził mi z twarzy. Przekręciłam od wewnątrz klucz i usiadłam na sofie w salonie. Przez chwilę siedziałam w ciszy i ciemności, i myślałam. W mojej głowie plątały się naprzemian imona; Adrien...Matteo... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania